The Prom
by Moonlight Maiden
Summary: Serena's date ditches her at the school prom. Will Darien be able to save her day? Hehe!
1. Prologue

Title: The Prom

Chapter: Prologue

Author: Moonlight Maiden

Serena

I beamed as I walked down the streets of the Juuban district. Mark Thomas had asked me to go to the school prom with him not five minutes ago.

'Now I can go with all of my friends!' I thought happily as I headed for the arcade. 'Mina's going with Andrew, Lita with Ken, Amy with Gregpar and Raye with Chad. Finally I have a date too! Sure, he's not Darien, but it's not like he'd ask me so Mark's better than no-one. I closed my eyes as I imagined Darien dancing with me at the prom.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice a certain dark haired hunk coming around the corner just ahead of me 'til I found myself lying on my back.

Snapping my eyes open, I found myself gazing into midnight blue eyes. 'Oh my. His eyes are so beautiful.' 'This is Darien you're thinking about, you know, the conceited jerk!' Putting on my best angry face, I tried pushing him off.

"Get off me!"

Darien

I was sitting in my appartment when I had the sudden urge to go see Andrew.

As I headed for the arcade I started hoping that I'd get to bump into a certain 'meatball head' for our usual fight. With that in mind I began walking faster. As I rounded the final corner, I did a 'meatball head' and tripped on something. Closing my eyes, I waited for the hard ground tor smack my in the face...

...but it didn't come.

Opening my eyes, I saw a streamer of golden hair. 'Serena?'

Groaning, I lifted my head to see if it was really her. She opened her eyes and I found myself drowning in a pair of crystal blue pools. 'My beautiful Meatball head.' What seemed like hours passed before her face was covered by a mask of anger and her voice snapped me out of my reverie.

"Get off me!"

I quickly got up and shook my head, angry at myself for thinking she was MY Meatball head.par par tab "Why don't you watch where you're going, Meatball head?"

"ME watch where I'M going! YOU'RE the one who crashed into ME, jerk! And stop calling me Meatball head!" With that, she stormed off.A few minutes passed as I stared at her form retreating through the arcade doors across the road. Shaking my head to clear it, I followed her inside.

Andrew

I handed Serena her usual chocolate shake as she talked about her recent encounter with my best friend.

"Oooh! He's SO annoying, Andrew! I wish he'd find someone else to pick on!"

"Oh, come on, Serena. He doesn't really mean it."

"Ya could have fooled me! I bet he was put here on Earth just for that purpose."

"Whatever you say, Serena." I chuckled. "So, ya got a date for the prom yet?" Immediately, she forgot the previous topic and her face lit up.

"Yep! Mark Thomas asked me after school! Oooh, I can't wait! Only three more days 'til the prom!"

Hearing the jingle of the doors I looked up to see Darien enter and claim a stool next to her.

"All I have to do now is find a gorgeous dress and I'll be ready!"

I handed him his usual black coffee. 'You'd better not say anythingpar mean, Darien.'

"You go to a prom?"

Too late.

"Meatball head, ya can't even walk without klutzing out and you're gonna try to dance? Better watch out Andrew, she'll run ya over before she even sets foor through the door!" He laughed.

Rolling my eyes at my simple-minded friend I left the quarrelling pair to serve some customers in one of the booths. Unfortunately, I was still close enough to hear them continue without me.

"Just because I klutz out around you doesn't mean that I will at the prom! I'm a good dancer if I want to be!"

"Ha! I'll believe that when I see it, Meatball head. Until then, you'llalways be the same old Meatball head I love to tease."

"Hmph!"

The next thing I hear is a VERY loud "Aaah!" followed by "Oh no! I'm late! Raye's gonna kill me!" and the jingle of the doors as a blonde tornado bolted down the street towards the Cherry Hill Temple. I resumed my place behind the counter as Darien stared at the door.

Interrogation Time!

Darien

I watched as Serena flew out the doors, satisfied that I got yet another reaction from her through my daily teasing. A few minutes passed before I realised that my best friend had been watching me all this time. Turning back to face him, I saw that he had a smug look on his face.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" If it were possible, his smile turned into an even wider grin.

"You've got the hots for her, don't you?"

"Who?" I mumbled as I tried to hide behind my coffee mug.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe that hot young blonde who just left a few minutes ago."

"What! MEATBALL HEAD! Ya gotta be kidding!" Hands shaking, I tried to sip my coffee in an attempt to calm my nerves. "As if I'd like her in that way."

Andrew slammed his hands on the counter, his face bare millimeters away from mine.

"If that's true, then why did you automatically assume that I meant her? There where at least three other girls of that desciption who left while you were staring at those doors."

I nearly fell backwards off the stool at my stupidity. I gulped, seeing your best friend smiling at you malicously is very unnerving.

"Er..." 'Dang, ya got caught, Darien. Might as well fess up, now' "OK, I might like Meatball head a little."

"Only a little?"

"ALRIGHT! Ilovemeatballhead." I finished with a mumble.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" He said, putting a hand to his ear.

"I...love Serena. There, ya happy now?"

"Yep!"

After a moment, I found the silence too much.

"So, what's this prom that you two are going to?"

"It's at the Juuban High School. All of Serena's friends are going with their dates. I'm taking Mina."

"Oh."

"Ya gonna come?"

"You know I don't go to those shindigs. All I'll end up doing is standing in the darkest corner, wishing I was somewhere else."

"Aww...come on, Serena will be there, don't forget."

From this little reminder, I looked up at my friend and smiled.

"Sure, why not? I bet it'll be lots of fun! Count me in!" With that said, Isaid farewell to Andrew and headed home. Little did I know that Andrew had neglected to tell me one...

small...

detail...

...she already had a date.

Serena

I was panting by the time I arrived at the temple. Red faced, I barged into Raye's room and leant against the wall, catching my breath."Hi guys! I'm here!"

"YOU'RE LATE, MEATBALL HEAD!" a fiery raven-haired girl screamed at me, purple eyes blazing. "You're HALF and hour LATE!" she exclaimed, pointing at the alarm clock on her bedside table.

"It's not my fault, I ran into that conceited jerk at the arcade again!" I sat down beside Mina. "So what are we gonna talk about? Not Scout business, I hope."

"Nope! The prom, what else?" Lita said, excitedly.

"I can't wait!" Mina jumped up, stars in her eyes. We all laughed at her as she started dancing around the room with an imaginary Andrew.

"So, Serena. Ya got a date yet?"

"Yep!" I smiled, putting on a 'You'll be jealous' look.

"Who?" Mina finally stopped dancing, finding the conversation a lot more interesting.

"Oh, no one special. Just Mark Thomas."

"MARK THOMAS!" four girls screeched. Cringing, I simply nodded my head.

"How the hell did you snag him?" Raye asked, exasperated.

"I don't know. He just came up to me after school and asked me. I figured that I wouldn't get asked again so I said yes."

"Wow." Mina sighed.

"So now we're all ready for the prom!" Lita smiled.

We all heard the sound of someone clearing their throat and turned to its source.

"Umm...sorry to burst everyone's bubble and all but aren't we forgetting something?" asked Amy in a small voice.

"What?"

"What're we gonna wear!"

We all stared at her, shocked at her unnaturally airheaded outburst. As soon as wesnapped outof itenough to realise our dilemma, we all scrambled out of the temple to go on our emergency shopping spree.

The End...for now!


	2. Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Title: The Prom  
  
Chapter: 1  
  
Author: Moonlight Maiden  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish, Darien isn't mine....oh, and of course the Scouts.  
  
(damn!)  
  
Hey thanx for the reviews! Love ya all!! Here's my next chapter. Sorry, I  
  
forgot to put author's notes and a disclaimer on the prologue before I posted it,  
  
hehe! Anyway,hope you'll enjoy it! Just a note that no, this fic won't have the  
  
actual Scouts in it, just their civilian selves...but not to fear! I have loads  
  
of excellent fic featuring our beloved Scouts coming up...and I'll get to them  
  
after I've finished this one...whenever that'll be, hehe!  
  
NOTE: If there aren't any character POV's mentioned at the start of a different  
  
scene (eg. ~Serena~...~Darien~...~Andrew~ etc), then it is in my POV.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Serena~ ~~The next morning~~  
  
I woke up to a beautiful morning and basked in the warm rays of sunlight   
  
shining on my face. Suddenly, my world came crashing down.  
  
"Wake up Serena!" Luna screeched into my ear, causing me to jump three   
  
feet into the air.  
  
"Oww..." I moaned as I found myself hitting the floor nose first. "Luna!   
  
You didn't have to yell!" I whined.  
  
I ignored Luna's lecture on 'tardiness equals lazyness' or whatever and   
  
got ready for school. Finishing putting up my last 'meatball', I took a quick   
  
glance at my alarm clock. I stood there for a few seconds, wide eyed before   
  
zooming down the stairs and out the front door.  
  
"Oh no! I'm late! Why didn't you wake meeeee!!"  
  
Both Mum and Luna stood in the doorway and sighed, watching as I roared   
  
down the street.  
  
"I did." They both mumbled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~Juuban High...5 minutes later~~  
  
"Where is she?" Lita asked for the umteenth time that morning. She and   
  
Amy were already seated in their first class of the day, mathematics. (AN: yuck!)  
  
"I don't know, maybe she was doing some last minute cramming for our   
  
test." Amy said, glancing at the empty seat beside her.  
  
"Amy, this is Serena we're talking about, she doesn't cram for tests,   
  
heck, she doesn't even do her homework! She probably just slept in later than   
  
usual." Mina smiled at her blue-haired friend as she sat down in front of  
  
Lita.  
  
"She'd better hurry up, though. I've heard rumors about this teacher.   
  
They say that he locks any late students out of the class room and makes them   
  
stand out there til the end of class." Lita whispered, her gaze moving between  
  
the substitute teacher marking the roll, and the door, hoping that their missing  
  
friend would turn up in time.  
  
They all watched as the teacher put down the roll and walked towards the   
  
door, keys jingling as they hung from his fingers. Gulping they looked on as the   
  
door began sliding closed in slow motion.  
  
Suddenly they heard a scream from out in the corridor and a high, loud   
  
voice crying out.  
  
"Wait!! Don't lock me out!! I'm here! I'm here!"   
  
All eyes were fixed on the red-faced girl standing in the doorway,  
  
huffing and puffing after her effort to get there on time. The teacher scowled at  
  
her for a moment before speaking.  
  
"I'm assuming that you are Serena Tsukino?" He said it more as a  
  
statement than a question.  
  
"Y-Yes sir. Sorry I'm late but I kinda slept in this morning."  
  
"I can see why you get lots of detentions from Miss Haruna." His voice  
  
sounded a lot softer as he spoke.   
  
Upon hearing the change in his voice, Serena smiled and took a step into  
  
the classroom, opening her mouth to say 'thanks for understanding' when suddenly  
  
she got shoved back outside. Looking up at the teacher, she saw an evil look on  
  
his face not unlike what Ms Haruna would have if she were there.  
  
"And I totally agree with her! You're to stay out here til the end of  
  
class, I'll have a word with you then." With that, he slammed the door shut and  
  
locked it.  
  
Sighing, she wiped the few tears from her eyes as she sat down against  
  
wall. Taking a sketch book out of her bag, she began drawing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Serena~ ~~Lunch Time~~  
  
My hair dragged along the ground as I met the others at our usual eating  
  
place under the Sakura tree at the far end of the playground. Sighing, I plopped  
  
myself down next to Lita.  
  
"Hey guys." Everyone looked up at me with sad smiles on their faces.  
  
"Hey Serena. How did it go with Mr Kilmany?" Amy said, putting down her  
  
Physics book and turning her attention to her friend.  
  
"Is that is name? Huh, it should be Mr Kill Me Now. Which I'll be most  
  
happy to oblige the next time I see him."  
  
"That bad, huh?" Lita asked, offering me some of her delicious food. I  
  
shoved a few mouthfuls down my throught before giving them a brief summary of   
  
what happened in the classroom.  
  
"The big oaf gave me a BIG lecture about being late, which sounded like  
  
the one Luna tried to give me this morning, and then he gave me detention for the  
  
WHOLE MONTH!!"  
  
"But I thought he was only taking Ms Haruna's classes for this week. He  
  
can't do that, can he?" Mina piped up, taking a bite out of an apple.  
  
"He said ' I will inform her about your incompetence'," I said this  
  
in the most stuck-up, guy's voice I could muster, "then he threatened that if I   
  
don't turn up early tomorrow, he'll ban me from the prom!" I was satisfied when I  
  
heard the others gasp at this bit of info.  
  
"Don't worry, Serena, we'll make sure you get to the prom as planned."  
  
Mina smiled, patting me on the back. "Anyway, what would Mark Thomas say if you  
  
suddenly couldn't come?"  
  
"She can ask him now, cos here he comes." Lita whispered frantically   
  
before he could get close enough to hear.  
  
"Hey there girls." The 'Hottest Guy In Jumior High' gave us all his most  
  
famous chick-melting grin.  
  
I heard my friends sighing behind me and was about to glare at them when  
  
I realised that I was sighing too.  
  
"Er...hi M-Mark." I blushed at my stammering. How could he possibly have  
  
asked a stuttering klutz like me I'll never know.  
  
"Hi Serena. Looking forward to going with me to the prom, I hope?" At my  
  
nod he continued, "Make sure you're the hottest chick there." He gave another  
  
winning smile and then walked away.  
  
"Wow, Serena. You are the luckiest girl in the whole school." Mina  
  
sighed wistfully.  
  
"Hey! Stop thinking about Mark! You've got Andrew!" I said, hands on my  
  
hips. Turning to face all of them, I glared. "And I believe that you two have  
  
your own respectful guys too!"  
  
"Oh, yeah! Hehe. So we do!" Lita laughed nervously. We all looked at each  
  
other for a few seconds before bursting out laughing.  
  
After having eaten all of Lita's food (mostly engulfed by me), the bell  
  
rang for the end of lunch and we headed back inside and to our next class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Darien~ ~~That afternoon~~  
  
I frowned at my feet as I walked into the arcade. I didn't have my usual   
  
run in with Meatball head this morning and it upset me more than I thought it   
  
would. 'She was probably early for once' A little voice inside my head reasoned.   
  
'Nah, she wouldn't do something so abnormal. She most likely slept in later than   
  
usual this time.' Another voice argued. Suddenly another, more vivid voice   
  
pierced through my thoughts.  
  
"Hey bud, what's got you so down?"  
  
"Huh?" I looked up at Andrew as if he had two heads.  
  
"I said: what's got you down?"  
  
I looked back down to find a hot coffee nestled between my hands. Andrew   
  
must have put it there while I was off in La-la land. I mumbled incoherently as I  
  
took a sip of the rich brew. (AN: *Yeeach!*)  
  
"I'm sorry, what was that?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Andrew~  
  
I smirked down at my friend. I had heard him alright...I just wanted the   
  
satisfaction of hearing him admit it. As he glared at his coffee I heard the   
  
jingle of the doors and looked up as none other than the she-devil herself   
  
skipped inside. She opened her mouth to give her usual greeting but stopped when   
  
I placed a finger to my lips. I turned back to my dark-haired friend.  
  
"I'm sorry, what was that?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Serena~  
  
I was about to speak when Andrew signalled for me to stay quiet and we   
  
turned our attention to Darien.  
  
"I'm sorry, what was that?"  
  
"I miss Meatball head!" An exasperated voice emerged from my enemy/crush.  
  
'What?' I stood wide-eyed as he continued.  
  
"I didn't run into her this morning and my day's been miserable ever   
  
since!"  
  
'WHAT?!' I thought.  
  
Suddenly, two pairs of eyes were looking at me; one pair glinting with   
  
amusement and the other wide-eyed in surprise and fear.  
  
"I said that out loud, didn't I?" At the nod of Andrew's grinning head, I  
  
slumped into the stool next to Darien's.  
  
"Meatball head!!" I found myself wrapped tightly in Darien's arms. My   
  
body stiffened in his grasp, face red from his closeness and the lack of air.  
  
"Ah...Darien, I can't breath!" I choked. Finally free, I looked up to see  
  
him smiling sheepishly down at me. Leaning forward I placed a small hand on his   
  
forehead.  
  
"Are you feeling alright, Darien?"  
  
"I am now!! Well, I gotta go now. See ya Andrew, Serena!" He drained his   
  
coffee, threw some cash on the counter and left.  
  
I stared after him for a while before turning back to Andrew.   
  
"What's wrong with him? Have you been spiking his coffee or something?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Andrew~  
  
I waited patiently for the blonde girl in front of me to stop staring   
  
blankly at the doors long enough to make some sort of comment about my best   
  
friend, which she never seems to run out of.  
  
"What's wrong with him? Have you been spiking his coffee or something?"  
  
"Let's just say that you cured him from a bad case of the disease I like   
  
to call MHWS."  
  
"What? Made High With Sugar? Oh no, wait. That's me! He he!"  
  
"It stands for Meatball Head Withdrawal Syndrome. It means that he's so   
  
used to running into you everday that when he misses you once, it's like as if   
  
he's missed something important in his daily schedule. He's addicted to you."  
  
"Oh, come on, Andrew! How could you get addicted to someone you hate so   
  
much. He should be happy that he didn't run into me this morning."  
  
"The same way you did, of course." At the feigned confusion on her face,   
  
I explained. "You are addicted to him just as he's addicted to you. You enjoy it   
  
when he calls you Meatball head. You smile and stare at him when he's not looking  
  
just as he does. You love him." I leaned back, arms crossed as I waited for this   
  
new revelation to sink into her brain.  
  
"I-I..." She sighed, finally giving in. "I do love him, Andrew. But he'll  
  
never love me back. He just sees me as the little klutz of a girl who's a good   
  
target for his teasing."  
  
"You'll be surprised at his feelings towards you."  
  
"Yeah, well. If he really likes me the way I like him, then I'm the Moon   
  
Princess." I watched as the suddenly downcast girl trudged out of the arcade,   
  
heading home.  
  
"Wait for the prom, Serena," I whispered quietly, "you'll get swept off   
  
your feet sooner than you think."  
  
THE END.....for now!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanx for all the reviews!! Nothing much happened in this chapter besides  
  
Serena confessing her feelings and the diagnosis of Darien's heart disease! lol!  
  
Anyway, I'm glad that you guys liked the prologue and I hope you all liked the   
  
first chapter too, dispite the lack of a plot! Any suggestions for a title for   
  
this chapter would be eagerly welcomed and considered. Next chapter should be up   
  
within a fortnight if I don't get writer's block!  
  
Blessed Be,  
  
Moonlight Maiden  
  
PS. Well, I finally updated this chapter by throwing something in the   
  
middle somewhere...I dare you to find it! I know that it's been months since when  
  
I originally posted this chapter but I've finally updated it and I PROMISE that  
  
the next chapter REALLY will be up soon.....just as soon as I can think of what  
  
should happen in it, hehe!^-^!  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
